Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus is a genus of ankylosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. History Ankylosaurus was one of the dinosaurs planned for the original Jurassic Park after its initial opening, with InGen having acquired 91% of the Ankylosaur genome by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) In 1999, after Masrani Global acquired InGen in the wake of the disastrous San Diego Incident, InGen scientists illegally conducted cloning experiments on Isla Sorna, where they bred Ankylosaurus as well as Spinosaurus, Corythosaurus and Ceratosaurus. These Ankylosaurs were later released into the wild, and were briefly encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on the island in 2001.Jurassic Park III '' and a Tsintaosaurus in the background.]] Ankylosaurus were later exhibited as an attraction for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which opened in 2005, which were notably different in appearance to the original animals cloned on Isla Sorna. In 2015, a group of Ankylosaurus were attacked by the rampaging Indominus rex which managed to kill one after isolating it from its herd.Jurassic World Four years later, Ankylosaurus was one of the eleven species which were planned to be extracted from Isla Nublar in the event of Mount Sibo's volcanic eruption.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = JungleAnky.png |alt1 = Anky Jungle |caption1 = JUNGLE |image2 = RainforestAnky.png |alt2 = Anky Rainforest |caption2 = RAINFOREST |image3 = WetlandAnky.png |alt3 = Anky Wetland |caption3 = WETLAND |image4 = WoodlandAnky.png |alt4 = Anky Woodland |caption4 = WOODLAND }}The Ankylosaurus is a large species of ankylosaurid dinosaur which originated in North America during the Late Cretaceous period, where it existed alongside other notable dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, Dracorex and Edmontosaurus. The base genome of the Ankylosaurs bred by InGen for Jurassic World are a dull greyish-brown colour. Ankylosaurus is one of the most well defended herbivore thanks to its natural armour and it can go on the attack also with its clubbed tail. This is in contrast with its short lifespan and low immunity to diseases. Its moderate cost and space requirements offset this, making it is less expensive to modify its genes to increase its immunity and lifespan. Palaeontology Ankylosaurus is the type genus for its family, the Ankylosauridae and was one of the largest known, outclasted only by Saichania and Tarchia of Central Asia. Despite being a popular in dinosaur in media, fossils of Ankylosaurus found so far are fragmented with no complete skeleton found as of yet. Thus most reconstructions are based on other genus such as Euoplocephalus. Ankylosaurus had a wide skull with a developed nasal passages, indicating that smell was the prime sense for detecting predators. The wide beak also shows it was a generalist feeder, unlike nodosaurs such as Denversaurus, Panoplosaurus and ''Nodosaurus'', which have narrower mouths. Trivia *''Ankylosaurus'' was the third dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 2 February 2018. * In Jurassic World Evolution, the Ankylosaurus is based on the animal's depiction in 2015's Jurassic World. * Ankylosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * In reality, Ankylosaurus had smoother armour, with the long spikes protruding from the sides being a trait of the closely related nodosaurids. * The animal’s full scientific name is Ankylosaurus magniventris. Gallery AnkyMaleth Firedrake.jpg AnkylosaurusMain.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ankylosauria Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock